


Addiction

by tsubasachan



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasachan/pseuds/tsubasachan





	Addiction

His first thought when she kissed him was that he could spend his whole life in this one moment. She tasted like mint chocolate chip and strawberries. He thinks now that it was that taste of hers that got him stuck on candy in the first place. That grinding need to somehow regain her presence. It seemed he had forgotten how to breathe with just the lightest pressure of those soft lips on his, this had never happened to him before.

He remembers the day he met her. She was sitting ramrod straight in the harsh artificial lighting of the FBI office, in the days when the only thing he had to conceal from the world was his name. Her hands placed delicately on her lap, her head slightly bowed but her eyes darted everywhere, alert and attentive and observant and such a dark, dark green that his ever-analyzing gaze nearly missed it. But he noticed and he's never been able to forget it since.

She had surprised him with her beauty, with her bravery, her sincerity but what had truly dazzled him was that brilliant mind of hers. Her intelligence had been at par with his; he hadn't known how liberating it was to be able to speak his mind without having to drag the listener along, or how much it irritated him to have someone speak his thoughts before him.

She called him childish and immature and made him realize how much he hated to lose. She motivated him, forced him to realize his full potential, and proceeded to sit cross-legged on his couch eating jellybeans while he slaved away at their case. He knows now that if she hadn't come into his life, with her long legs encased in her dark blue business suit, her sense of justice and right and her love for mankind-for him, he wouldn't have died happy, not without knowing she was waiting for him on the other side. It would be justice enough for him to be reunited with her.

It happened when they were both sitting side by side on the couch, poring over very professional, very objective case reports. Her perfume was distracting him, making him forget about work, making him want. He had recited the reasons why he couldn't do what he wanted precisely 43 times when she noticed his lack of attention. Her fingertips under his chin, she turned his head to face her and somehow she knew. She had been the one to kiss him first, even though she was innocent and so shyly trusting that she made his inexhaustible confidence waver.

He couldn't resist her magnetism. Pressing his lips to hers felt like it was the most natural thing in the world, it felt right and karmic and everything in his life had brought him into the close circle of her arms. She was so soft, the taste of her drowning out rational thought, bringing out needs too long repressed. He turned her into his arms, his mouth hungry and wanting, the mere brush of her fingertips against his clothed chest as she fisted her hands in the material set his blood alight. The way she gasped when his tongue swept into her mouth. Her hands swept up his chest and curled around his neck, making the hair on his nape rise, his entire body tingling, reaching out to her.

She was under him on the couch before he realized it. Was it possible to hate and love someone at the same time? She destroyed his sense of reason, his sense of time; she destroyed everything and reconstructed it so it all revolved around her. Lord how he loved the way she did that. How he hated the fact that she could do it without even trying.

"There are a lot of reasons why we shouldn't be doing this," he murmured against her neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses along the line of her jaw, loving the way he could make her breath hitch so violently when he bit down on the curve of her neck. She was his new experiment, his enigmatic test subject who he would slowly strip of all her defenses. He couldn't hold back his smirk at the thought.

"T-t-t-there are?" hands fisting in his hair as his lips latched onto her neck, sucking harshly.

"I don't particularly want to remember them right now. Do you?" He flicked her shirt buttons open with precise flicks of his fingertips. She opened passion-glazed eyes as his fingertips swept over bared skin, raising goose bumps.

"No, don't stop" she murmured, arching into his hand, and he was undone. Her mouth under his, so soft, so sweet; he dragged her hands to his chest, forcing her to touch him, the fervor of her response making him groan. Her hands slipping under his shirt to encounter bare flesh, his body responding with a force he didn't expect.

She cried out when he took suckle on her, gripping his hair almost painfully. He didn't even try to mask the ego boost he got at being able to evoke such a response from her. But then her hands tugged impatiently at the hem of his shirt distracting him from himself, as she pulled it over his head and her mouth descended on his.

She kissed him feverishly, her naked breasts pressing into his chest, the tightness in his jeans increasing painfully. And then the heat of her mouth was on his neck and his shoulders, her tongue flicking out, teeth scraping; his hands dug into her hips. By the time she reached his stomach, he was desperate. When warm fingertips swept over the smooth skin above his masculinity, knuckles brushing just so against him he could have wept for her.

He yanked her jeans down, his fingers desperately seeking out her heat, plunging into her when he did, making her nails dig into his shoulders as she moaned into his mouth. He sucked her lower lip into is mouth as she tumbled over the edge, crying out his name. He was rock hard, and found it to be a very uncomfortable state.

His mind was buzzing with disjointed thoughts, his body trembling with the force of his need as he quickly discarded his pants and pressed up against her.

"You sure you don't want to know the reasons why we shouldn't-" Her mouth cut him off.

"Shut up, L. Just shut up." And she had won. He buried himself into her in one move, not hearing her cry of pleasure and pain, his head buzzing with sensation, every nerve on fire. She whimpered the loss of him when he pulled out, only to gasp with pleasure when he thrust back. He had never been so grateful to his college girlfriends for 'providing experience' before this. He wanted to lay her soul bare before him, to possess her the way she possessed his mind, make her oblivious to everything and everyone else.

The wave of pleasure bowled him over the moment she clenched around him. Crying out, he thrust into her harder, faster, the rhythm erratic as he rode out the waves of orgasm with her, the blood screaming a symphony in his ears.

It took him a long time to clear the buzz in his head. He had collapsed on top of her, head resting against her throat as her arms held him to her. The couch was finally beginning to feel too small for the two of them. He lifted his head, an offer of moving to the bedroom on the tip of his tongue dying away into a vague smile as her sleeping face came into view. Her eyelashes were resting gently against her cheekbones, hair sticking in odd and somehow extremely arousing areas of her sweaty body; he felt a very specific part of his anatomy twitch. She shifted sleepily, rubbing against him, making him tumble off the couch to avoid having to wake her up again for another go.

He climbed into his pants, covered her up with a blanket and settled into the armchair opposite her with the case files. Half an hour later, he decided he truly hated this woman. All he could think of was when she would wake up so he could act out his overly creative fantasies with her again. He sighed, dropping his hand into his hands. This was one defeat he thought he could stomach. Also, that this case was never going to finish if he had his way with her.

FIN


End file.
